Assault Rifles
"An assault rifle is a selective fire (selective between semi-automatic, automatic and/or burst fire) rifle that uses an intermediate cartridge and a detachable magazine." : — Description. In Contract Wars, the technical category of assault rifles also includes many compact assault rifles, battle rifles, and designated marksman rifles. Other terminologies used to describe various types of assault rifles in Contract Wars include "carbine" (a short rifle), "rifle" (a full-length rifle), and "bullpup rifle" (a rifle with the action located behind the trigger). Technically, there are 33 assault rifles in Contract Wars, including all of these different subcategories. Characteristics Stub. List of Assault Rifles Standard Assault Rifles (SARs) Characteristics * Firing modes = full-auto & semi-auto / full-auto & double-fire * Special mechanics = double mag / extended mag 1 / double-fire* * Default initial effective distance = 60m * Default final effective distance = 140m * Damage fall-off = 60% * Magazine size = 30/40 * Default reserve ammunition = 150 to 180 * Maximum reserve ammunition = 240 to 280 * Default mobility = 54 to 71 * Default reload speed = 51 to 72 * Maximum reload speed = 68 to 97 * Default accuracy = 64 to 78 * Default recoil = 61 to 31 * Default damage = 35 to 44 * Default penetration = 30/35 * Default fire-rate = 58 to 92 Notes: # The double-fire mechanic, possessed the AN-94, is both a firing mode and a special mechanic. This is because the double-fire mechanic is always active regardless of whether the weapon is set to full-auto or double-fire. When firing in the full-auto firing mode, the AN-94 will still fire the first two rounds of the mag at the same time. If the firing button is held down, then the weapon will switch to true full-auto. # The AN-94's reload speed will be able to reach 76 points once it is granted access to Weapon Customization. This is due to the fact that it will be able to equip heavier weapon modifications, which will allow its mobility to drop below 46 points, therefore qualifying it to receive the bonus +8 reload speed buff from Destroyer Skills. This particular Skill is fairly ubiquitous since it is a prerequisite for the +2 mags buff from Destroyer Skills. Battle Rifles (BARs) Characteristics * Firing modes = full-auto & semi-auto * Special mechanics = extended mag 2 * Default initial effective distance = 80m to 90m * Default final effective distance = 140m to 170m * Damage fall-off = 60% to 50% * Magazine size = 20/30/50 * Default reserve ammunition = 120 to 200 * Maximum reserve ammunition = 200 to 350 * Default mobility = 45 to 69 * Default reload speed = 51 to 71 * Maximum reload speed = 74 to 95 * Default accuracy = 67 to 84 * Default recoil = 82 to 30 * Default damage = 38 to 55 * Default penetration = 30/35/40/42 * Default fire-rate = 55 to 81 Unique Assault Rifles (UARs) Characteristics * Firing modes = full-auto & semi-auto * Special mechanics = built-in silencer * Default initial effective distance = 70m to 90m * Default final effective distance = 120m to 155m * Damage fall-off = 80% to 60% * Magazine size = 20/30 * Default reserve ammunition = 140 to 180 * Maximum reserve ammunition = 200 to 270 * Default mobility = 61 to 75 * Default reload speed = 52 to 70 * Maximum reload speed = 69 to 90 * Default accuracy = 62 to 75 * Default recoil = 59 to 32 * Default damage = 34 to 45 * Default penetration = 25/30/35 * Default fire-rate = 53 to 73 Compact Assault Rifles (CARs) Characteristics * Firing modes = full-auto & semi-auto * Special mechanics = built-in silencer * Default initial effective distance = 40m to 60m * Default final effective distance = 80m to 130m * Damage fall-off = 80% to 60% * Magazine size = 30 * Default reserve ammunition = 120 to 180 * Maximum reserve ammunition = 210 to 270 * Default mobility = 69 to 80 * Default reload speed = 53 to 77 * Maximum reload speed = 70 to 94 * Default accuracy = 56 to 75 * Default recoil = 72 to 43 * Default damage = 33 to 40 * Default penetration = 30/35 * Default fire-rate = 60 to 93 Designated Marksman Rifles (DMRs) Characteristics * Firing modes = semi-auto / full-auto & semi-auto * Special mechanics = sniper crosshairs / zero visual shake / semi-auto sniper / built-in silencer / extended mag I / extended mag II / full-auto sniper * Default initial effective distance = 40m to 150m * Default final effective distance = 130m to 250m * Damage fall-off = 60% to 40% * Magazine size = 10/20/30 * Default reserve ammunition = 50 to 150 * Maximum reserve ammunition = 80 to 240 * Default mobility = 42 to 68 * Default reload speed = 42 to 72 * Maximum reload speed = 67 to 97 * Default accuracy = 76 to 88 * Default recoil = 112 to 44 * Default damage = 60 to 170 * Default penetration = 35/40/42/52/55/60 * Default fire-rate = 5 to 60 Notes: # The MK14 EBR CQB will lose the special mechanic "built-in collimator" once it is granted access to Weapon Customization. # The DT SRS Mk.2 will lose the special mechanic "built-in collimator" once it is granted access to Weapon Customization. # The DT SRS Mk.2 will lose the special mechanic "built-in silencer" once it is granted access to Weapon Customization. # The DT SRS Mk.2's reload speed will be able to reach 80 points once it is granted access to Weapon Customization. Trivia * Exactly one-third of all weapons in the game are assault rifles. There are 99 weapons in the game in total and 33 of them are assault rifles. * Assault rifles are the most common weapon-type in the game. See also * Pistols * Light Machine Guns * Revolvers * Shotguns * Sniper Rifles * Submachine Guns * Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles